Murdered Innocence
by miarae
Summary: Blaise Zabini turns out to be a lot like his mother. Seems like Draco is his new target. BD
1. Prologue

**Title: **Murdered Innocence

**Summary:** Blaise Zabini turns out to be a lot like his mother. Seems like Draco is his new target. B/D

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot.

* * *

Lighting a cigarette, 24 year old Blaise Zabini watched his latest conquest sleeping soundly. He smirked, flicking a wand lazily with his slender digits. In the background a lovesong played, giving the atmosphere something romantic and tranquil. The smoke from his cigarette still lingered in the air as he spoke those already too familiar words.

* * *

Somewhere alone, in a cold bed, Draco Malfoy awoke with a shudder. He grabbed his wand almost unconsciously while peering into the darkness. A chilling wind caused his skin to contract into tiny goosebumps. The cold drove away his drowsiness; he muttered a spell and took a few moments to adjust to the light before making his way over to the window to take a look outside. Dawn was nearing; the sky dabbed in crimson like the many victims Draco had seen. He shut the window firmly and made his way back to the relative safety of his bed. Upon arrival he closed his eyes in contentment before blindly grabbing a bottle from underneath his bed.

To the outside world he wasn't known as Draco Malfoy, the boy with a promising future. He was a man now, and known to the world as Devlyn Amorcito; a name which showed the two sides of his character perfectly: the devil, full of malice and destruction, and the angel, that fought ever still because of hope. As he had renamed himself he had wondered which side would eventually prevail. He still did not know.

As the sun began to rise he felt his body ache for caffeine. Deciding that coffee and a shower would probably do more good than the bottle of firewhiskey currently in his hand, he stepped out of the silkensheeted bed once more.

* * *

Nobody knew. It would be days before the body was found. By then, the money would be gone and there would be nothing that pointed in his direction. Yes, Blaise knew what he was doing. After all, he had learned from the best – his mother. He did not feel guilt or remorse over doing this; in fact he didn't feel anything. It was almost like a job really, seducing, making sure his name would be in the will...come to think of it, it was more like a game.

And Blaise loved to play...

Stepping inside a small diner he put on a façade, knowing that there might be people inside who expected him to mourn. He'd have to move soon, find another target. Usually it took him little over a year to persuade them.

Scanning the room, his eyes immediately fell on a pale raven-haired man huddled in a corner. He was alone, exactly as Blaise liked them, but picking another target in this city would be stupid. Career suicide. Yet he couldn't keep his eyes of this man, who did not look pathetic even as he was alone and obviously trying his best not to stand out. Blaise wondered about him, about his past, his current situation. Little did he know, he was secretly eyeing his former best friend Draco, who had left school after sixth year to aid Lord Voldemort in battle. Had he known, he never would have approached him.

**Review please!**

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness, it's just a prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Murdered Innocence

**Summary:** Blaise Zabini turns out to be a lot like his mother. Seems like Draco is his new target. B/D

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot.

**A/N: **Due to an operation on my wrist updates will take longer than usual. I had this chapter written before the operation, but only now (4 weeks after) am I able to type it up – slowly.

* * *

As he approached, the man in the corner eyed him with a suspicious look on his face. Blaise tried to smile, something that almost always had an immediate effect. Not this time, however. The man did not even acknowledge him and turned to the waiter for payment. If he wanted to act, he had to be fast.

"Hello"

he said smoothly, placing a hand on the smaller mans' shoulder. The man froze visibly and shrugged the hand off, ignoring him otherwise.

"My name is Blaise Zabini."

Blaise tried again.

* * *

Draco looked up, longing to see that face again. Blaise. What a coincidence. He was about to answer when he realised a very important something. He couldn't let Blaise know who he was. Ever. People would find out and he'd be dead faster than you could say Quidditch Tournament. Not something he wanted to try out. So instead of the warm hugs he reserved for his friends he smirked coldly.

"And you're wasting my time. I could not care less for your name."

He left some muggle money on the table and pushed himself past Blaise, for one moment touching that warm perfect body he had not felt pressed against his for such a long time.

Back in the old days, at Hogwarts Castle, Draco had spent some very pleasurable nights with his best friend. They had comforted each other when needed and soon it had developed into something more... physical for lack of a better term. Draco had known every inch of his lovers' body.

Thinking back on these times he felt a familiar longing to cradle into Blaises' arms and let go of the arrogant notion that he could deal with everything on his own. Instead he tensed up even more at the sudden contact and averted his head.

* * *

Somehow Blaise felt like he couldn't let this man leave like this. Cold words were exchanged when he had longed for something more... friendly. It was almost like he had expected it to happen. Like he deserved it. He frantically searched his brain for something to say; something witty or impressive. He could not come up with anything.

"Don't go"

He said hoarsely. The raven-haired man looked at him, one second insecure like a little boy. He opened his mouth to say something, seemed to reconsider and shut it. Blaise smiled at him encouragingly, his hand ever so slowly reaching out to grab the other mans' wrist. Instead Draco entangled his fingers with Blaises', allowing himself to be led away.

* * *

Sitting in a comfortable armchair Draco wondered for the umpteenth time what the hell he had gotten himself into. He knew nothing of his friends' loyalties. Were they still with the Dark Lord? Blaise had never been very intent on restoring the Dark Lord to power, not like Draco himself had been. Did that mean he could trust him? He was tempted to say yes, he could, but would it prove to be wishful thinking?

"You said your name was Blaise, right?"

He said calmly as Blaise offered him tea, meanwhile wondering if Blaise thought him to be a muggle and therefore had dismissed all his house-elves, or if he too led a muggle life.

Blaise nodded, setting a tray of muffins on the table and setting himself down opposite Draco. He was still slender like he used to be, and seemed to enjoy the life he was living. Draco envied him.

"What's yours?"

Blaise asked curiously.

The words "Draco Malfoy" were on his lips before he realised he wasn't supposed to rekindle some old friendship or flame, whatever this was. He couldn't let his guard down, no matter how easy the atmosphere made it seem.

"You can call me Devlyn."

He answered, like he had done so many times before.

"So you're naughty then."

Blaise grinned in a way that suddenly made Draco very eager to show just how naughty he could be. He found himself grinning back.

"Possibly..."

He teased, relaxing a little more. The tea was wonderful and the muffins tasted exactly right. He didn't wonder where Blaise had been all these years, what had happened with him during the war, how he had ended up like he had. Instead he merely enjoyed the silence, occasionally sipping his tea.

"Take another muffin."

Blaise offered him.

"No thank you."

"Please...take one."

He pressed on.

Draco smiled politely and took the offered muffin from the tray; not noticing the satisfied smirk Blaise was carrying.

* * *

Blaise watched Devlyn eating the potioned muffin with delight. This wasn't his usual tactic, but as soon as Devlyn had taken his hand he had known that he should persuade this man to stay. Screw the risk...there was something to him that took his breath away, no matter how cliché that sounded. The mystery of a new victim had always appealed to him.

So he had spiked the muffins he had conjured up. Lovepotion. A new improved version that allowed the victim to lead his own life, but sparked a passionate love for whoever used the potion. This way Blaise would be ensured of another sum of money. Yes, he had already seen that the robes Devlyn wore were very expensive. He wasn't stupid. He didn't need the money though, his last victim had earned him about 5 million, converted to muggle money. But he had an extravagant lifestyle; acquiring everything he desired or which merely made him feel like it would somehow improve his status.

Yes, it was all about status now. Status and power. He never used to be this way. He used to be rather gentle for a Slytherin actually. Not that anybody noticed that soft side of him. Nobody but one Draco Malfoy who had disappeared shortly after the sixth year had ended.

Thinking about Draco usually made him sad; not that he thought of him often. No really, it just happened oh...every time he had sex. Which was a big bad thing to admit so he normally kept it quiet. Not that he _could_ admit it to anyone. Or _would_ for that matter. People would just laugh at his silly reverence of Draco Malfoy.

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

It had just been sex after all. Right? Never had they uttered words of love. But it had been in their touches, their kisses. In his at least.

He sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Something wrong?"

Devlyn inquired with something that sounded like worry in his voice. Blaise looked at him, realising for the first time what had drawn him to this man. He had the same facial features Draco had. It made him wonder what Draco would look like now. Dammit, he was thinking about him again!

"No, nothing."

He smiled his infamous smile, pouring another cup of tea for his soon-to-be lover. Devlyn smiled back.

* * *

He was surprised by the sudden urge to kiss Blaise senseless. Those lips...had they seemed this appealing all the time? Why hadn't he noticed before? When had kissing him become such a good idea? He tried to assure himself that it was just for old times' sake, just to make sure that he really, truly didn't feel anything anymore. And when he stood up to near Blaise and lower his lips onto Blaises' it hit him: he did feel something. Something surprising and overpowering. Something he'd never dare to admit to anybody, not even to his one and only love. His heart leapt. His _love_. As their lips met Draco's hands entangled themselves in Blaises' hair like they had done numerous times. Blaise moaned and Draco closed his eyes to stop himself from roughly attacking Blaise with his lips, teeth, tongue... pretty much anything he could control.

Blaise thought he would be in control, like he always was with a new victim. Somehow Devlyn was different. He did not resemble Draco in just his looks. His passion, the soft yet hungry touches...for a few moments Blaise allowed himself to believe that he was finally reunited with his former lover. He kissed back passionately, trying to get Devlyn to lose his shirt.

Devlyn obliged happily, pulling at Blaises' shirt in return. As soon as the fabric left their bodies they returned to licking, biting, sucking and kissing every bare inch of each others' body.

Realizing that Blaise would inevitably notice the birthmark on his hip Draco said a quick nonverbal hiding spell. This way Blaise would not find what he was – maybe unconsciously – looking for. He then shed his pants and pulled Blaise close again, trying not to feel bad about the fact that he was lying to his best friend / love / everything (scratch unappropriate answer(s)). He kept trying to convince himself that he was doing them both a favour. If Blaise ever found out the truth they'd both be in grave danger.

"Blaise"

He moaned as his lover sucked on a very sensitive spot in his neck.

"Draco"

Blaise answered hoarsely.

**Review please!**


End file.
